I do, don't I?
by Ainokki
Summary: Love is about trusting your life to someone's hands. It's about sharing everything with them. For Miley though, there's no rules in war or love. In their case the boundary between the two was very slim anyways. Niley.
1. Preface

Sometimes life takes us to the most unexpected places. Makes us wonder what we did to deserve it. Your whole life can change in a matter of seconds and all you can think of is the things that drove you to that point of your life. What if you had done something differently?

This isn't one of those places, I knew all along where my life was heading to. All those ever, since I was 13 I knew this point of my life was coming sooner or later. The only things unexpected were the things that went down between June 11th 2006 and today.

And even if I knew where I was heading to, there were the moments when I wasn't so sure it was going to happen at all.

Today I'm sure. Today I know. Today I'm going to walk down that aisle and say 'I do'. Today I'm going to marry Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

**Another story, yes. Here's the preface, you'll get the rest of the story later, if you want it. Hope this one & the summary explained it a little, even if they both are short. Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

Our relationship is known by the whole world. Everyone knows how we met, why we met, what we said and how our first kiss was like. They know why we broke up, why we got back together and broke up again.

But they don't know that all along my plan was to marry that boy. Oh yes, everything was planned. Okay maybe not planned, I could've done without Selena, Samantha, Delta, even Demi back when we were 21, but the story of _Nemi _is a whole other story to be told. But this I can tell you: from the second our eyes met, I knew he was the one I wanted to wake up next to when I was old, he was the one I wanted to have kids with and see our grandchildren grow up.

This story starts from the day we came close again, well I'm not sure if close is the right word for it, but any who let's call it the day of the second reconnection.

**The second reconnection**

It was 2014 and I was attending another charity event for the sake of something very important. It was a rather boring event with old people and long conversations I just spent nodding and saying 'yes' 'I agree' 'oh really?' 'that is amazing' or something along those lines. Yes, when I was 22 my life had gone to a place where I actually went to those things, those were the days I wished I could be 18 again and no one took me seriously enough to expect me to come to those things. Back then I was able to give money to any charity I wanted, while ditching the boring parties.

Being 22 and single made these events even more of a hell than they already were though, hence I always made sure to bring a date. That day though, my date had bailed on the last second so I had to go alone. I had decided just to play a game of hide and seek with every bachelor in the party. Hide and seek meaning I hide, hoping no one tried to seek me. I got into the long conversations and went to bathroom every half an hour. And I guess I was doing something right, because no one tried to get me to date their son or just date them at all that night. I don't even know why they wanted me to date them, like even if I wasn't as wild as I used to be, my reputation still wasn't the greatest, but I guess people did and still do anything for publicity.

I was drinking the fourth or fifth glass of champagne when I heard his laugh echoing trough the ball room. I instantly gazed around to see him, my heart beating in my chest. It was over two years since I had last saw him or talked with him, so I was nervous even from hearing his laugh. He was acting like an idiot when we were 19 and we just stopped talking, maybe because I was trying to get myself noticed away from the Disney drama so I didn't really talk with anyone from that circle. But even after two years, his laugh still made my knees weak and hands shaky, so I started going around the room trying to spot him somewhere.

I found him standing across the room with his date, funny how he still had the ability to make me jealous in the matter of seconds. I shook it off though, didn't want him to notice I was jealous, so I gulped down rest of my champagne and took another glass from a waitress close to me, then headed to the way Nick and his date were standing.

"Nick Jonas, long time no see." I smirked a foot away from him and he quickly landed his eyes on me, smiling too.

"Yeah, it's been a while." He half smiled, then took my hand and gave a kiss to my palm. Something that made his date clearly angry, but what did I care? I turned to the blond girl who looked like she didn't know what do to or say so I introduced my self, as if there was any introducing needed from me, but it was the polite thing to do. But even if he was introducing me and the girl to each other, he never took his eyes off of mine.

That night I ended up eating my dinner with Nick and his date, who mostly spent her night just eating and looking at her fingers. We were catching up about our lives and she just didn't know about our history, so she quickly became the third wheel.

"I can't believe you travelled with Joe, you two spending a month together in India, I don't know how you didn't end up killing each other." Nick laughed and took another sip of his champagne.

"I swear to you, it was so weird, but we had so much fun. Like do you know that you can actually have a great party in India?" I smiled and thought about the trip I had with Joe a year back.

"Uhm, yes, I've seen the pictures Miley." He winked and I laughed thinking about what he could've seen. Of course at the time Nick had no idea what so ever that me and Joe were only travelling together to catch Nick and Demi's attention, but in the end the trip became about us and our friendship, and soon our exes didn't matter that much.

"So how are you and Joe? Like, is it going any better than a year ago?" I asked a little concerned, because I wasn't sure it was a subject Nick wanted to talk about. I remember Nick telling me later he wasn't up to talk about it because he didn't trust his date, so he just said something like 'yeah we're cool'.

All I really remember of that night, is that the sexual tension between me and Nick could've filled the whole room, it was a miracle his date handled it so well. Actually it was probably because she was some slut trying to make her way up in Hollywood, by clinging herself to Nick's arm, not realizing he was just another girl to him, by the next event there would be another one. At the point I was sure that not one of these girls was serious, of course later on I was proved wrong, but lets not jump ahead of ourselves.

I asked the girl how they met and all those boring questions I was supposed to ask, not really caring what she answered. To this day I have no idea what so ever what her name was.

By the end of the night, me and Nick had covered almost the whole two years we had spend apart from each other, neither of us mentioning what made us not wanting to talk to each other during that time, but it felt too good to talk with him again, to mention it. If I had to do that night again now, I probably would mentioned something, but no, the 22-year-old me wanted to have fun and flirt and have the time of her life.

When half of the people in the party had left, Nick's date started nervously looking between the two us, understanding that there was more going on than she thought. I didn't really feel bad for the girl, she would find some other guy to use after Nick. So I kept flirting with him, touching him once in a while, and I knew he liked it.

That night when me and Nick met again, we had not seen each other for years, so it was fun for us to get to know each other again, sense we were older then. My final words to Nick that night at the party were "How about you ditch the girl, and we take this party back to my place." With a hand on his thigh and a wink. I doubt I need to tell you how quickly Nick had sent his date away, and we were sneaking away from the party with another bottle of champagne to my limo.

**The second reconnection**

So there it is, now you know how me and Nick became friends again. See one thing about me and Nick will never change. We can spend months apart from each other, even years, but when we finally see each other, it's like the whole world stops around us and it's just the two of us. Of course when we met each other again and we were 22-year-olds, there were some things that changes our lives and relationship for good. Like the fact that at the age of 22 we were able to play our r-rated games, and explore whole other sides of each other. And that was a side I really enjoyed.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm trying this new thing (if you've read my other stories, then I do think this is different from them) and its gonna take a while for me to get used to. Hope you liked it, I'm really liking this story and what I have planned for this. There's gonna be a whole lot of drama coming up, and the fun part is that Miley telling this story knows everything, but you're not gonna find out until later, but I don't know, review and tell me if you liked it? Review even if you didn't. Bye:)**


	3. Chapter 2

I will never understand how Justin and Selena got together, but even less will I understand how they got married. Justin never seemed that type for me, the type who got married to the girl they fell for when they were 16, you know? It was against his 'swag' if you will.

Okay, after the first few years we all realized it wasn't just for publicity, it actually was real and sincere and in some ways even cute. But at the moment it was very weird to dress up and attend their wedding. We were only 22 after all and the idea of marriage.. well there wasn't any ideas, we were too young to get married. My argument being 'if you aren't old enough to be a customer in a liquor store, then you sure as hell aren't old enough to say "I do"'.

To be honest, I was quite surprised Justin and Selena invited me, after all me and Selena had our history and it wasn't that pretty. I guess the fact that Demi and Selena drifted apart had something to do with Selena inviting me. Yeah, me and Selena were in better terms and her and Demi, it was weird, I know.

I actually didn't know Nick was invited to the wedding, if I had known, I would've probably ditched the whole thing. I told you about us reconnecting right? That had happened only 3 months before Selena and Justin's wedding. Let's just say that the night had ended in a way neither of us would never forget, but after that wonderful night I hadn't heard of him, not even a text message. Being the classy lassy that I am, I of course couldn't call him, so I waited and waited. After a week I gave up, knowing he wasn't going to call.

So it took three months before we met again.

Selena's wedding

"Congratulations." I hugged Selena and Justin and shook hands with their parents, before attending the reception. I was of course sitting in the singles table, sense I didn't think it was polite to bring a date to a wedding if you hadn't been with someone for a while. Now sitting in the singles table would've been fine, if the person sitting across from me hadn't been the one an only Nicholas Jonas. The feeling when I realised that the curly haired boy was actually making his way to the same table, I was basically dying from embarrassment, not because I was ashamed of sleeping with him, but because I felt like a dumb ass for thinking he was going to call me back. My first reaction was to get up and go slap Selena for making us sit in the same table, before realizing that she probably had nothing to do with it.

I had about 10 seconds to decide how to act before he was at the table. In those 10 seconds I remember going from angry and disappointed to act like our night together never happened. So when he sat down to the table I gave him a smile and kept talking to a girl next to me.

I bet the people who sat in the same table had fun, knowing Nick and I's history, sense I felt them smiling to each other behind my back and making fun comments like "I can't believe I have never met anyone from this table" or "It's so adorable how Selena and Justin are married now, they were so young when they met and how they met trough their work, just beautiful." I rolled my eyes a few times too many, annoyed by them.

After the dinner I had made my way to the bar and sat there drinking anything possible to get over the night. So I think it might seem like I used a lot of alcohol that time, but only when the nights were like these, nights that I just had to get trough.

"Care to join me for a dance?" Nick came to me later that night and I laughed at him. So like Nick to think I would be running back to his arm the second he wanted. I took a sip from my drink, before actually looking at him, then turned and gave him a smirk, offering my hand, which he took and leaded me to the dance floor.

Nick always looks good on a tux, don't even pretend you don't think so, we've all seen the pictures. But I swear, that night he looked even better. So when I felt his hand on my waist and other against my hand, my knees almost betrayed me. "I like the dress." He whispered to my ear and I smirked thinking about how crazy the situation was. Nick Jonas, flirting? Whispering to my ear with that sexy voice of his? A few months back this only happened in my wildest dreams.

"I bet you do." I laughed, knowing I was wearing a dress that showed my curves well. The feeling I got with him, it was like I couldn't keep my pants on. From the second he took my hand I wanted to feel his lips against mine, his hands on my skin. I felt even a little dirty because of my thoughts.

I looked around us, seeing other couples dancing and some sitting in tables, talking. It was well past eleven and people had been enjoying their share of the champagne glasses the servers were bringing you every time your old one was half empty. No one really noticed us, maybe because the reception was filled with famous people, so no one took special interest in me and Nick. I remember this one younger girl, still in her teens looking at us curiously, but I made nothing of it, probably just some fan, who had heard stories about Niley. Still it bothered me, the look in her eyes, like she knew us, like she knew what was going on between the two of us.

I felt like a little girl crushing on his brothers friend dancing with Nick. My legs were shaking and I had hard time breathing steadily. I wondered where all of my confidence had escaped, but as usual Nick had sucked all of it away, making me that insecure 13-year-old girl again. I bit my lip hard, trying to get a hold of myself. I didn't like the feeling of not being in control.

It amazes me now to know that Nick actually was feeling the same way, acting all cool and confident, but actually nervous about me. And I still don't know where I got my confidence in the end of that night, it might have been the one last glass of red wine that got to me. But there is a reason I'm telling you about this night.

The night was long and at some point when me and Nick joined all the younger guests of the wedding and Selena and Justin obviously with some games they had come up with. The night was very nice, it was filled with alcohol, but I guess that happens when the couple getting married are just barely past their teens.

At some point me and Nick ended up back together in our table and both being a bit drunk gave us an excuse to talk about what happened a few weeks back. I know that when you are young you think its good to play all those stupid games and try to talk your way out of some situations and make boys confess their true feeling, but let me tell you something. That is bullshit. I promise you that me and Nick would've got way easier if my mind didn't make me say all the stupid stuff it did. But not only that, it would've also taken the fun out of it, so I don't regret it, not for one bit.

"To be honest Nick, I didn't think you would come to Selena's wedding." I laughed and crossed my legs and turned to face him.

"Me and Sel are friends, which I couldn't say about you two." He smiled and took a sip of his drink while I snorted.

"You two friends? Please. That couldn't happen in this lifetime, not after everything, she hates your ass." I laughed. "I think you are here, because Justin invited her exgirlfriend, so you are here to make him jealous. Which I think is stupid, cause they are getting married, they shouldn't make anyone jealous." I smiled and nodded my head in the beat of the music.

"Whatever." Nick murmured, but laid his hand on my knee. "Miley can we go talk somewhere, alone?" He asked, looking at the people in the room. I raised my eye brow, knowing what he had in mind.

So Im not sure what went trough my mind in that moment, at first I was going to insult him over suggesting something like that. Then my second thought was to slap him. But then I remembered how good it felt to kiss him to have him next to me and got and walked to the door, giving him one look over my shoulder as if to ask if he was joining me. Which he did.

I walked for a while, until I thought we had reached a part of the building no one in the reception would walk and then turned to face him. He was so close to me, kissing me the second I turned and lifting me on a table that was behind me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, but I didn't care, all I cared about was to make him want me more.

**AN: Whatsup yall? Ive been gone haha, some of you have been reviewing me to update so here ya go, I will try to update my other stories asap. Also Im letting you know that this will be the last chapter of this story for a while, cause I had this all planned on a piece of paper that I left on my bed when I went traveling, but when I got back my mom had cleaned my room so... I have no idea where it is anymore. **

**Hope someone still reads this. Ps. Follow me on twitter RockMafiaFIN.**


	4. Chapter 3

See if this was "How I Met Your Mother" I would start this story and tell you about a mistake I did and tell you not to repeat it. But in How I Met Your Mother, the dad never actually tells the kids the bad stuff. Like smoking weed. Eating a sandwich? Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? Kids need to hear things as they are, so therefore I am not sugar coating this one.

If you attend a wedding and meet your ex-boyfriend there, I suggest to not to take him to another room and have sex with them, because someone might see you. That someone might not let you know that they were there, but the next day when you see a picture of yourself gasping for air while your ex-boyfriend thrusts into you, you most certainly do know that that someone was there. And let me tell you something, that feeling of being betrayed and humiliated is not fun. You do not want to experience that feeling.

Nick's dad called me first. Not that it made things any easier. Can you imagine having that conversation with your ex-boyfriends dad? "Hi there's a picture of you and my son having sex, so now we need to come up with something that will make all of this better." That's actually pretty much what he did say. I'm not even sure if he had asked Nick before he called me. Me and Kevin Senior both knew that I was the expert when it came to handling that kind of crises.

First when I got the call I was confused, I had no idea what was going on. He told me to go online and see the latest news on me. My heart literally skipped a few beats when I saw the picture and tried to come up with something to say, when all I wanted to do was to go to my room and cry my eyes out.

Nothing you go trough your life really prepares you for that moment. And even though most of me just wanted to give up, I knew that something needed to be done. So I packed my stuff and took my car keys and drove first thing to Nick's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused as I stood in front his door 20 minutes after ending the call with Kevin Senior.

"Haven't you heard? We're madly in love again, so let's make this convincing." I smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss. I know my kiss came out of blue, but I also knew that paparazzi where everywhere and I knew that there was no way they missed that kiss.

As I pulled away Nick just stared at me with a goofy face for a while, like he was wondering what the kiss was fore. I playfully smacked his chest and walked inside of the house. "Wipe that smile off your face honey, we're in a big mess." I whispered to his ear right when I passed him.

The boy followed me like a small puppy trough the house as I located his kitchen to make me some breakfast. At that moment I felt like I was 15 again, having all that power over Nick felt good, but I knew it wasn't going to last. As soon as Nick knew what this was about he would want to kill me.

I threw my back on the kitchen island and took an apple from the basket on it and sat down.

"So..." I said awkwardly as he eyes me from the other side of the island.

"What's going on Miley?" He asked still confused.

"You haven't been online today?" I asked and looked at the time, almost 1 pm.

"No, I just woke up and all I've done is showered, why?" He asked and I got my phone from my purse and looked for the picture. As I found it I gave my phone to Nick who looked at the picture irritated.

"Why would I need to see a picture of some... wait is that us?" His voice changed from annoyed to confused again as he looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Yup." I nodded and took a bite of my apple.

"This.. this is from last night? This... I can't.. how?" He asked stuttering and I gave a fake smile.

"Well jeez Nick, if I knew I'd be cutting a bitch, not here chitchatting with you." I laughed dryly. And for the last hour Nick would look at the picture every ten minutes and then ask something as stupid. For one hour I let him stay confused, hurt and scared, then I needed to slap some sense to him.

"Nick. Get over it. There's a picture, so what? There's millions alike online. Okay, this was not the career move I was planning for myself, but we need to make the best of this." Nick looked at me like I was crazy and I shook my head. "Of course people are going to look into this, but we were doing it in pretty public place, so its more our own fault than anything." I tried to reason. To this day I still have no idea how I was so calm. Maybe cause I knew it was me and Nick together and for once I wasn't in it alone.

"So what do we do?" Nick asked and I shrugged. "Just act we're in love? Do you think they'll care?" I remember wanting to punch Nick at that moment. What would you think you loved someone who needed to act to be in love with you.

"Act we're in love. I'm spending few days here and then few dates and then we'll wait for it to blow over." I took another bite and let him deal with the fact that he was now stuck with me and once his face looked somewhat normal again. "But I think there's two people we need to explain something first." I gave an actual smile, a sad one, but a smile and got up from my seat. "Ready to go lover?" I offered my hand which he took after debating over it for a few seconds.

That video chat with Justin, Selena, Nick and could be described as one of the most hilarious 10 minutes of my life, or the the most awkward 10 minutes of mu life, I haven't exactly decided that yet.

Nick was glaring at Justin, who was cracking up on the other side of the screen. I tried not to laugh, looking at Nick, who's facial expression was beyond hilarious. Selena on the other hand looked like she might have a stroke. She was looking blankly in front of her and trying to breath steadily.

"You did it, in my wedding." She whispered and I felt bad again.

"Selena.." I sighed and crossed my arms. "It's not like we were planning for it to get out. I never ever though someone took a picture." I said as the horrible idea of someone taking more than a picture entered my mind, but I quickly wiped it away.

"I know, I know.." She said and looked at her hands. "I just never ever thought that the day after my wedding the only pictures on the cover of magazines would be you two getting it in." She winced and looked at Justin, who had calmed down and was now holding his arm around Selena.

"Hey, baby, it's alright." He kissed Selena's cheek and turned to camera. "You two on the other hand need to take it easy on the public display of affection, at least if it's going to be r rated." He shook his finger to us fatherly and I laughed.

"Yeah." Nick said suddenly and took my hand. "We just couldn't stay away from each other anymore, keeping the two of us a secret has been so hard for the past few months." He sighed and I gave him a glare. Lying to our friends was never part of our agreement.

I heard Justin and Selena starting with their surprised comments and I turned to the tv and faked a smile. "I'm so sorry, I'd love to stay here and chat, but obviously me and Nick have a lot to do today." I smiled and said goodbye, turning off the camera and then turning back to Nick.

"What the hell was that?" I glared at him.

"It was me being believable, if they believe us than everyone is going to. Look, I can't let this picture destroy me.." He said steadily and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered and left out the part of this picture being much worse for me than it was for him.

And let's get real, the picture WAS a lot worse for me than for him, but even know, years later, Nick has hard time admitting it. Guess he figured out he was acting like an ass though. I could be ashamed of the fact that there's a picture of and Nick banging, but on the other hand, that's what pushed us back together, so I guess I should just be grateful about it.

**Oh wow, look who's updating again. Shitty chapter and I feel like I'm stealing Bec's idea for having this picture, but then again, it's just a small part of this story so Bec don't hate me. Actually Bec you should pretty much love me cause I'm updating stupid chapters and oneshots just because I want to be nice to you and wish you GOOD LUCK ON YOUR FINALS :) I luuuv ya. **


End file.
